


Girls Night

by Remmy-AoT (Remembrance)



Series: Tentative Bliss [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adults being Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Contemplation, Dorks, Drinking, Drunkenness, Eating, F/F, Food, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Idiots, Laughter, M/M, Mayhem, Multi, Not a Home Wrecker, Sorry Not Sorry, Still not sorry, complaining, losers - Freeform, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remmy-AoT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls Night [gurls nite], <em>noun</em>; An evening spent eating way too fucking much, getting shitfaced drunk, and complaining about your boyfriend or girlfriend—or at least that's how Annie, Krista, Armin, and Marco are doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally planned to be in Chapter 15 of Tentative Bliss, but it just didn't feel right and felt out of place with how cute that chapter was, so I made it its own thing as a side story. Which, personally, I think is great because I got to greatly expand on it. I hope you enjoy this. I'm not sorry. I will never be sorry. Remmy, out.

* * *

 

 

Krista pulled over and shifted the gear stick to ‘P’. Having one of those fancy cars, she pushed the button and her car shut off. She grabbed her keys and waited for her chair to automatically lower. “Well, here we are.”  
  
Armin grinned and nodded. He grabbed the door handle and pushed it open before he stepped out.  
  
Krista did the same. Closing the door and clicking a button on her keys, locking the car doors with a beep. “Ready?”  
  
“Yep!”  
  
Krista was wearing a high-waist dark blue dress that went just over her knees and a thin dark black cardigan over it, unbuttoned and open. She finished her outfit with a pair of gold flats and a silver necklace.  
  
Armin had decided to go simple tonight (or, rather, his version of the word “Simple”) by wearing black skinny jeans—and just for ironic value they were levis—tied tight at his waist with a white leather belt. He wore a bright blue shirt, short sleeved, that would totally ‘accidentally’ ride up and reveal his smooth stomach if he lifted his arms. Despite what he’d say, it was calculated. On his left arm, he proudly wore his leather wrist guard, his collar, and on his right hand were several rings and wristbands. He also wore his tap dance shoes and he tapped his shoes on the spot.  
  
Krista chuckled and grabbed a black wristband around her wrist and quickly tied up her hair into a ponytail. She made sure there were still many loose strands, though. Her blue-green eyes glanced up to the small town house she parked by. It wasn’t her house, but it was like a second home to her. If it had been three months ago, she would have said it was her only home, but things changed in time.  
  
“So they really don’t mind if you park here?”  
  
Krista looked at Armin and smiled. “Nope. Sasha and Connie don’t have a car, so they couldn't care less. It’s like a free parking spot downtown for me.”  
  
Armin grinned. “Nice.”  
  
“Come on!” Krista chuckled and started walking.  
  
Armin looked up at the house and wiggled in place before he followed after her. “Hey… How’s uh, how’s Sasha doing, with the whole… well, you know?”  
  
“Pretty good, actually.” Krista tried to smile but it faltered. “I’m honestly amazed at how good Connie is for her. He is literally always there when she needs him, and she really needs him.”  
  
Armin winced. “Yeah… I heard she lost her job, right?”  
  
“Sort of. From what I understand they might rehire her, they had to drop a lot of staff at the diner but now they need more staff again.”  
  
“Oh.” Armin breathed easier. “That’s good to hear.”  
  
Krista blinked and tilted her head to the side. “Wow, Arm’. You’re pretty worried.”  
  
“Uh, yeah… Truth be told, I think I’m just super worried because I can’t do anything for her. I guess I want to, but we don’t really know each other enough to talk about it, and she’ll get awkward around me, since she and I, well… you know, we only have one thing in common. And I can’t really do her anything to help, either. I’ve considered telling her that Levi would give her a job if she asked. His store is only a short walk away.”  
  
“That’s true.” Krista bit her lip. “But things would get weird between you and her, and her and Levi pretty quick. Really weird. Really quick.”  
  
“Yeah.” Armin sighed. “Is she friends with anyone in the community? I don’t really have friends with anyone out of the community, so unless we know anyone mutually… I know Annie works at Rivaille, but they don’t know each other, do they?”  
  
“No, but,” Krista paused both mid-sentence and mid-step, “Annie’s dating Mikasa—Sasha and Mikasa are good friends, I think at least. They keep in touch, so they’re probably good friends?”  
  
Armin nodded. “We’ll figure it out.”  
  
Krista smiled and started walking again. “Yeah. We’ll find our way to help.” She wanted to say something else but two beeps cut her off. She pulled out her phone and read the message aloud: “Managed to get here early, I have a table. It’s empty tonight, looks like it’ll be nice and quiet.” She looked at Armin. “It’s Marco. I’m going to let him know we’re almost there.” She quickly typed a reply and glanced to Armin a second time. “What is it?”  
  
“Oh, uh, nothing…”  
  
“Armin you’re so convincing.”  
  
Armin chuckled and nervously scratched his nose. “Well, it’s just, Marco’s been acting a bit weird around me, I think, maybe. I don’t know.”  
  
“It’s probably not personal, hun.”  
  
Armin blinked at her. “It’s not?”  
  
“Ymir almost yelled at Marco today. He told us he wasn’t sure if he wanted to come and she kicked his ass, like literally hit his ass with her foot. And then Jean got protective over his boyfriend’s ass, but,” she chuckled, “Marco’s just been so stressed lately. He’s finalising his new line up, and apparently he’s a bit behind. It’s for something big, I don’t know much but that thing Levi’s store is doing?”  
  
“Something big?” Armin raised an eyebrow. “Oh!” He nodded. “That’s right, Rivaille is unveiling what they’re doing next season, and it’s a big anniversary thing, apparently. Poor guy.”  
  
“Yeah.” Krista nodded and stopped walking. She looked up and smiled. “Here we are.”  
  
Armin looked up as well and grinned. “Come on!”  


⁂

  
  
It was something between a lounge and a club and a bar. There was provocative music pounding on the first floor and a dance floor that smelled like forty types of after-shave, deodorant, and perfume. Krista and Armin promptly ignored the existence of the first floor and walked up to the lounge area, which doubled as a semi-restaurant. Nobody was sure what the building was trying to be, but it was a bit of everything. They went upstairs to the balcony lounge and saw Marco sitting at a table, looking over the railing.  
  
He was wearing black slacks with a brown belt, buttoned up white shirt with sleeves rolled up, and a casual black vest, finished with the cutest little black bowtie—and, of course—the heart shaped pendant Jean had given him.  
  
Krista grinned as soon as she saw him. “Damn.”  
  
“Cute get-up,” Armin teased. He took the seat across from him and Krista sat next to him.  
  
Marco took a sip of water and smiled sheepishly. “Thanks.” His cheeks warmed. “Jean almost didn’t let me leave.”  
  
“Well,” Krista said slowly, “I don’t think I can blame him.”  
  
Armin chuckled. “She has a point. So have you ordered?”  
  
“Yeah.” Marco nodded. “The appetizers are on their way, but I didn’t order any drinks yet. Where’s Annie?”  
  
“Oh,” Krista spoke up. “She said she’ll be late.”  
  
“Surprise, bitches.”  
  
The three of them looked up to see a coat thrown on the seat next to Marco and Annie slam herself into the chair and faceplant into the table. She was dead. There was no helping her. Rest in peace, Annika-Marie F. Leonhart.  
  
Marco just chuckled. “Long day, hun?”  
  
Annie grumbled a bit before she lifted her head. “Fuck yes. I had two exams today, and one was worth forty fucking percent of my grade. Then I had to work for eleven hours straight because some twat decided not to show up for her shift. I need to unwind, bad.”  
  
Krista felt bad for laughing, but she couldn’t help it. “Well, is anyone driving tonight?”  
  
Marco shook his head. “I’m walking, and if I’m too drunk Jean will pick me up.”  
  
“Oh!” Krista looked at him. “I’m heading to Ymir’s on foot, so we can walk together. We’re heading the same way.”  
  
Annie smiled. “Mikasa’s picking me up. Armin, we’re still giving you a ride, right?”  
  
“Yes ma’am.” Armin gave a little silly salute.  
  
Annie chuckled; her blue eyes caught sight of a waitress heading their way and she straightened her back. “You ordered.”  
  
“Yep.” Marco smiled.  
  
The waitress came over and put down three plates. “Two nachos platters and an appetizer size calamari.” She put down four smaller plates in front of them and paused. She looked at each of them individually and couldn’t help but smile at how they eyed the food. “Can I get you anything else?”  
  
“Yes.” Marco looked up first. “I’ll have a tequila sunrise.”  
  
Krista raised her hand. “White Russian.”  
  
“Cosmo for me,” Armin added, “Straight up, please.”  
  
Annie looked at the three of them and rolled her eyes in disgust. “Guinness.”  
  
“Annie!” Krista frowned. “You can’t order manly drinks on Girl’s Night.”  
  
Annie just smiled at her. “Just watch me, Sunshine.”  
  
Krista pouted and tapped the waitresses arm. “Hey, can you put like a little pink umbrella thing in her drink?”  
  
Marco snorted.  
  
The waitress laughed and nodded with a smile. “So a tequila sunrise, White Russian, Cosmo, and was that a pint of Guinness you were looking to get?”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
“Alright, thank you.” She turned and left.  
  
Marco grabbed a fork. “Let’s eat.”  
  
Armin grabbed one of the nachos and twirled the melted cheese around it. “Oh cheese strings… How I miss you, my sweet love. Come here.”  
  
Krista stopped and stared at him. “Huh?”  
  
Armin ate his nacho and moaned like the river of liquid pleasure roaring through the romantic valleys.  
  
Marco finished chewing on some calamari before he swallowed. “Levi doesn’t like cheese strings. He has nightmares about them. Clean freak and all.”  
  
“Oh wow.” Krista chuckled and moved some hair out of her eyes. “Has he always been like that? I mean, like a neat freak?”  
  
“No,” Marco replied simply.  
  
Annie turned to him. “Really?”  
  
Armin raised both eyebrows. “I didn’t know that… I just figured he always was.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know _all_ the details about it,” Marco admitted, “All I know is Hanji let that slip once and I asked Erwin about it, but he… well he didn’t exactly deny it, but he didn’t say much either. So, I sort of figured it was kind of a closed topic?”  
  
“Erwin.” Annie sighed. “I miss him.”  
  
“He’s actually back now,” Armin said. He watched both Annie and Marco lean forward and he chuckled. “Erwin set my back on fire yesterday.”  
  
“W-Wait!” Krista sputtered, “Wh-What? Why? Who is he and why—why would he do that?”  
  
Annie laughed and quickly covered her mouth with her left hand.  
  
“Awww,” Marco cooed. “She’s still the baby of the group.”  
  
“H-Huh?” Krista looked at Armin for an answer.  
  
“Streaking.”  
  
“Like, running naked through a football game?”  
  
Armin laughed and shook his head. “Different kind of streaking! It’s when you put alcohol on someone’s back and then light it on fire for just a couple of seconds, then you smother it really quickly.”  
  
Krista’s eyes were wide. “Holy shit… Why?”  
  
“It’s really intense, and nice.” Armin smiled. He grabbed another nacho and ate it.  
  
“It’s scary, but nice,” Marco agreed. “I’ve only done it twice, I don’t think it’s for me, but it felt great.”  
  
Annie nodded. “Outside my comfort zone, but it burns really great.”  
  
Armin finished eating and he chuckled. “The best part, though, oh God, it was Eren’s face! It was so precious, he was freaking out. Half the reason I wanted Erwin to keep on going was to see his reaction.”  
  
“Shit,” Annie laughed, “I can just see him flailing like a fucking idiot.”  
  
“Luckily Levi kept him restrained.”  
  
“Of course…” Annie smirked. “Only Levi could contain that thing.”  
  
Marco raised an eyebrow. “Is he that bad? I thought he seemed like a nice guy.”  
  
“Oh he is!” Armin nodded three or four times. “It’s just… He’s uh, hmm, what’s the right word?”  
  
“Loud.” Annie shook her head. “I lived with him for a year and a half, two years-ish? He’s a nice guy for sure, but he’s just… really loud.”  
  
“Yep.” Armin chuckled.  
  
Krista tilted her head. “You lived with him for a year and a half?”  
  
Before Annie could answer, their drinks were placed in front of them, one at a time, and were paired with a mutter of thanks in turn. She grabbed her large glass of dark beer and took a sip; the dry and bitter flavour of the stout drink was the right stuff. It was a touch creamier from the tap than from the bottle, properly carbonated.  
  
Annie ignored the pink fucking umbrella.  
  
Marco’s drink, tequila sunsrise, was true to its name: It was in a large glass, starting red at the bottom and turning yellow gradually as it went up. He sipped it and tasted the fruitiness to it. He never really liked the bitter burn of alcohol anyway.  
  
Armin sipped his cosmopolitan quickly and made a pleased sound as he licked up the lime-salt on the edge of his pink drink. Truth be told, he had never been a fan of any drink that was the New Orleans-style sour, but this one bar in particular balanced the sour from the cranberry with a sweet lime aftertaste. He reminded himself that one day he’d learn how to make the drink, but not quite today.  
  
Krista grabbed the green straw of her drink and mixed slowly. Her White Russian, a mix of vodka, Kahlúa, and fresh cream was served in a tall glass, opposed to the shorter ones she usually got. She didn’t mind too much. She just mixed and tasted the creamy sweetness. “So, sorry, you lived with him for like two years?”  
  
Annie nodded. “Yeah, he moved in with Mikasa when he moved to the city, around the same time I moved in with her. They’re really close. Like he calls her his sister, but they’re not biological siblings.”  
  
“That’s cute!”  
  
Annie chuckled. “Yeah. So…” She turned to Armin. “Spill the beans. How is Eren doing?”  
  
“Good, actually.” Armin grinned at the thought. “He makes a wonderful coffee table.”  
  
Annie ‘tsk’d. “I wish I could have seen that.”  
  
Marco chuckled. “How is he dealing with all of Levi’s weird… quirks?”  
  
“Pretty good.” Armin nodded. “He occasionally gets caught doing something he shouldn’t but he’s really just, polite about it and he’s in Levi’s good books so far.”  
  
“Hmm.” Krista waggled her eyebrows. “How is he in bed?”  
  
Armin took a deep breath and he swore his heart fluttered. “He’s amazing.”  
  
“Wow.” Krista sipped her drink. “You two must really go at it.”  
  
Armin blushed a bit. “Only once, actually.” He shoved nachos in his mouth.  
  
Annie and Krista just blinked at him.  
  
Marco chuckled. “Armin takes his time, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
  
Annie thought back to when she subbed with Levi. She always figured it was because she was a chick, but maybe he had that initial aversion to everyone. “Fair enough. Mikasa’s a bit like that too. Didn’t think Eren would have the patience.”  
  
“I teased the hell out of him,” Armin admitted. “He was pretty loud.”  
  
“Oh,” Marco smiled. “They compliment each other. He’s loud, she’s quiet. Mikasa and Eren I meant. Sorry, my mind wandered.”  
  
Annie chuckled and forked about eight pieces of calamari and shoved it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. “The apartment's actually a lot quieter without him, Eren. It’s nice… but it’s been two weeks and I’m still not used to it. I always have to have the T.V. or some music in the background now, anything.”  
  
Krista chuckled. “Well with just Mikasa, I’m sure it’s probably too quiet. You don’t even hear her walk when she’s wearing heavy boots.”  
  
Annie nodded. “Yep. That’s her. She’s given me way too many heart attacks.”  
  
Armin tilted his head. “So, uh, how are things going with Mikasa?”  
  
“Uh… steady, I think.”  
  
Marco blinked twice. “Steady?” There was a pause. “What do you mean by that?”  
  
“Um, well, steady.” Annie scratched her cheek, eyes looking down before going back up. “It’s kind of nice, I guess, we’re… really comfortable with each other, which is sort of weird. I’ve finally got those nagging voices gone. You know, the ones that make you question yourself all the time: ‘Will she like my gift?’, ‘Will she think my idea is stupid?’, ‘What if she doesn’t actually want to spend time with me tonight?’. You know, those. All that bullshit everyone thinks about, but no one is willing to admit. You know what I mean, right?”  
  
Armin nodded. “Yep.”  
  
“Yeah,” Krista admitted.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Marco laughed and then shoved about fourteen cheesy nachos in his mouth to feel better.  
  
“But it’s…” Annie frowned. “It’s nice, it is, but it’s uncomfortable, and weird, but really nice and I mean that. I guess a part of me is just not used to long-term relationships. I wanted Mikasa to be my Dom, of course, but I never thought she would also be my girlfriend.”  
  
Krista swirled her creamy drink with her straw. “But, Annie, you’re happy, right?”  
  
Annie nodded with the smallest of smiles. “Yeah… Don’t get me wrong, she’s such a shit to put up with, but I don’t mind it, for whatever reason. It’s all cold logic with her, but half the time it feels illogical. She could be going down on me and she’ll just stop eating me out and run to the kitchen because she remembered we didn’t take our one a day multivitamins?”  
  
Marco choked on his drink.  
  
Armin burst into laughter. “Oh, no… Seriously?”  
  
“She’s insufferable.” She groaned. “But, for whatever reason, I adore her all the same.” Annie sipped her Guinness and suddenly winced. Her left eye twitched and she scowled. She put her drink down and grabbed the little pink umbrella before tossing it over the balcony.  
  
Krista gasped.  
  
Marco covered his smile with his hand. “S-So.” He chuckled. “Did you and Mikasa ever work out that issue?”  
  
Armin tilted his head, obviously curious.  
  
“Uh… No.” Annie shrugged. “Truth be told, I’ve started to wonder if I’m getting hung up on something stupid.”  
  
Krista sipped her drink. “Is it that important to you?”  
  
Annie blinked at her. “Huh?”  
  
“I just mean, like… Hmmm.” She searched for words. “If it’s important to you, then that’s totally okay to get worked up over it. But if it’s not, then maybe you are just getting hung up on something silly.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s important to me… but, I just… I mean, isn’t it weird, on some level? Mikasa and I have been together for almost two years. Two years. Never once in two years have we said ‘I love you’ to each other. I know they’re just words. Anyone can say them. Anyone can lie and say them without meaning them, so, I’ve kind of been wondering, maybe we’re just meaning them without saying them? Ugh. That doesn’t even make sense.”  
  
“It does!” Marco nodded. “If you can say it and not mean it, surely you can mean it and not say it. Honestly, though, I don’t see why you don’t just like… blurt it out!”  
  
Annie gave him a sidelong look. “Mikasa’s… It’s incredibly difficult to approach her on these kind of things.”  
  
Armin finished eating another handful of nachos and washed it down with his girly drink. “Do you love her?”  
  
Annie looked at him. “Yeah.”  
  
“Does she love you?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Krista clasped her hands together. “There you go!”  
  
Annie blinked. “It’s not that simple?”  
  
“It’s not?” Marco tilted his head. “Why not?”  
  
Annie couldn’t come up with a reply so she just stared at him.  
  
“Don’t overthink it,” Armin said with a smile.  
  
Annie nodded slowly. “Maybe you’re right.”  


⁂

  
  
Fifteen minutes, two drinks, and enough food to feed a family of four later…  
  
“So, what do you guys think of piercings?”  
  
Krista paused. Her blue-green eyes drifted to Marco. “You’re thinking of getting one?”  
  
“Not me.” Marco smiled. “I’m way too much of a wimp, but um… Jean wants to get a piercing.”  
  
Annie frowned. “On his dick?”  
  
“No!” Marco shouted. “Sorry… He’s been thinking about an eyebrow piercing, and maybe a lip piercing…”  
  
Armin tilted his head. “You don’t sound too excited about it.”  
  
“Ah, well, no…” Marco scratched the back of his head. “Not really. I mean, they look cool and hot, and I mean yeah I sort of drool over guys with them but, I just… what if it gets caught somewhere or something?”  
  
Annie chuckled. “Where is an eyebrow piercing going to get caught?”  
  
“I don’t know…” Marco winced. “I’m just such a girl about piercing and tattoos… and he wants to get a tattoo too. He wants my opinion but I guess I’m just, I don’t know. I honestly can’t get excited about it like he wants me too.”  
  
Krista sipped her drink and hummed into the straw. She swallowed and moved her head back. “Well, I think Jean would look good with them.”  
  
“I think so too,” Armin purred. “He’s got a really sexy smile, just imagine that with a lip ring, mmm.”  
  
Marco looked at Annie.  
  
Annie shrugged. “I have to agree with them. I think he’d look great.”  
  
“Yeah.” Marco sighed. “I don’t know why I just don’t like the idea of it.”  
  
“Well…” Krista pursed her lips. “You’re squeamish, aren’t you?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I mean I only know what Ymir tells me,” she admitted, “So I might be wrong, but Jean does a lot of stuff with Armin because a lot of what he likes is outside what you like?”  
  
“Yeah.” Marco nodded. “I’m… okay I’ll admit it, I’m vanilla. And I wish I could get excited about my back being on fire, or being choked, or edgy stuff, but it just scares the hell out of me. And so do piercings. I mean, I know they’re safe – they wouldn’t be available if they weren’t, but I don’t know. I just can’t get excited about it. I just worry that it’ll get infected, or Jean won’t care for it properly, or something’s going to go wrong. And I want to be happy and excited for him, but I just can’t. I’m so… vanilla.”  
  
Armin grinned. “You dork.”  
  
Marco blinked. “Huh?”  
  
“You know Jean loves you, right?” Armin smiled. “Sure he can’t do all the… slightly disturbing sexy stuff he does with other people, but he always wants to go home to you for a reason. Honestly, just talk to him about it. Maybe he can find a piercing that won’t bother you?”  
  
“Maybe.” Marco nodded. “I don’t know.” He sipped the last of his drink and put it down. “I know I have to talk to him about it, and I know he wants to talk to me about it, I’m just holding it off because I’m a nervous wreck.”  
  
Annie smiled. “You’re stressed from work. Why not just tell him you can talk about it when you have less on your mind?”  
  
“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea… Damn, I really want more nachos.”  
  
Armin nodded. “Me too!” Nobody was surprised. “We should order some more!”  
  
Annie waved the waitress over.  
  
“No,” Marco sighed. “I’m gaining weight.”  
  
Annie forced herself not to laugh. “So? It’s a busy time for you. If you’re stressed, eat what makes you happy and lose weight afterwards. You’re one of the few people with the self-control to actually diet, so worry about it later.”  
  
The waitress came by and took out her pad. “How can I help you guys?”  
  
“One more nachos platter,” Armin said in a sweet voice.  
  
“Two nachos platters,” Krista corrected in a sweeter voice.  
  
“One of them with extra cheese,” Annie added, “And one with extra guacamole.”  
  
The waitress noded. “Sure thing. Any more drinks tonight?”  
  
Marco whimpered. “They have calories.”  
  
Annie smacked his arm. “Stop being a stereotypical gay boy and just relax tonight. Let’s do shots.”  
  
“Yes!” Krista grinned.  
  
Armin’s eyes turned into anime fireworks. “Can we light them up?”  
  
Krista turned to him and frowned. “Your obsession with fire scares me.”  
  
The waitress chuckled. “Well, we don’t usually do flaming shots.”  
  
“Usually?” Marco asked.  
  
Annie smirked. “Now he’s interested.”  
  
“Well fire burns the alcohol,” Marco pointed out. “So, that kills calories. Doesn’t it?”  
  
Krista shook her head. “I don’t think that’s how it works—”  
  
“Yes.” Annie stared at him. “Yes it does. Whatever it takes to get you to drink.”  
  
Armin leaned forward. “Can we get eight B52s? On fire?”  
  
“I’ll ask the bartender,” the waitress said. “She runs the show. I’ve only worked here for a couple months, so I know we do flaming shots but I’m not too sure what the rules are.”  
  
“Okay!” Armin nodded.  
  
When she left, Annie glanced over to Marco. “You’re thin. Why do you need to worry about weight? Trust me, you don’t.”  
  
Marco paused for a moment. “Really?”  
  
“Oh God! He’s so cute when he’s self-conscious.” Krista tried not to squee.  
  
Marco tried to frown, but it came out as a pout, with all his little freckles just giving him bonus points in the cute Olympics.  
  
Krista chuckled. “Sorry! It’s just… okay, come on, Annie’s right. I don’t know why you’re worried about this all of a sudden. Something happen?”  
  
“Oh no…” Armin took a deep breath.  
  
Annie sighed loudly and rubbed her face.  
  
Krista blinked and looked between the two. “Huh?”  
  
Armin bit his lip and slowly looked at Marco. “Did… Jean say something? Is that what this is about?”  
  
“Fucking idiot.” Annie shook her head. “He’s an idiot.”  
  
“Well…” Marco made a noise between a whimper and a sigh. “Jean didn’t mean it in a _bad_ way… I don’t think so.”  
  
“Ho boy…” Krista looked him in the eye. “Marco. Real talk right now, baby. Some serious girl to girl, heart to heart. You can’t listen to everything he says. He’s an idiot. He’s a lot like Ymir, and she’s also an idiot. She’ll just blurt out ‘Wow, you look like a home wrecker in that dress’ and then walk away and get on with her life.”  
  
Annie’s jaw tightened. “She didn’t.”  
  
Marco covered his mouth. Being her best friend, Marco knew she must have.  
  
“Yes she did,” Krista sighed. “I spent a whole week thinking I either need to give that dress away to a thrift store, a homeless person, maybe a woman’s shelter?—Anything! Then, I figured it’s Ymir, and you know how she is, she’s a moron and she says stupid things, so maybe she was trying to compliment me? Like, maybe ‘Hot damn you’re a home wrecker!’—That sounds so fucked up, but it would make perfect sense if Ymir said it, right? Eventually I couldn’t take it anymore so I just asked her what she meant by home wrecker, and she just said ‘Nothing’. She just meant I looked like a home wrecker, and being a home wrecker wasn’t a good thing and it wasn’t a bad thing. I was just… a home wrecker. A home wrecker dating a complete, loveable, but horrible, moron.”  
  
Marco stared in horror before he clasped both hands over his face. “I understand you completely.”  
  
“See?” Krista sighed. “What the hell are we going to do with these two?”  
  
Marco shook his head. “I don’t know. I mean, Jean’s great… I love him so so so much, but he really doesn’t care about what he says… or no, he does care, but he just doesn’t think about what he says and he can say one thing and I’m just hung up over it for years.”  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking,” Annie spoke up, “What did he say?”  
  
Marco zipped his mouth shut.  
  
“I’m dating the silent type,” Annie pointed out. “Unlike Krista I can’t relate.”  
  
“I’m with Annie,” Armin added. “Eren’s kind of like Jean, I guess, but I’ve mostly been around Levi. He’s more like Mikasa.”  
  
“Well…” Marco sighed. “It was just after sex… We were in that after-sex after-glow great thing and he just sort of… pinched my belly fat and he informed me that he could wiggle it, and then he said that he couldn’t do that before. And then he laughed. And went to sleep.”  
  
Krista covered her mouth with both hands.  
  
Annie took a deep breath. “Oh baby…”  
  
As if coming to the rescue on cue, their waitress put down two nacho platters and looked up. “We can do the shots, but I have to be the one that lights them up. Were you guys looking for two each?”  
  
“Three for me,” Marco said quietly.  
  
“Well the alcohol does burn,” Armin pointed out, “So three for me too.”  
  
Annie tilted her head. “Okay. Three.”  
  
Krista looked at all of them. “Four.”  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
“Four,” Marco corrected himself.  
  
“Four,” Armin agreed.  
  
Annie rolled her eyes. “Fine, four. But not five. Four.”  
  
The waitress nodded and went to put in their orders.  
  
“Let’s dig in.” Armin grinned. He grabbed one nacho, just one, but because of the sticky melted cheese, about fourteen more came with his pull; he quickly pushed his plate forward to catch them all.  
  
“Greedy!” Krista giggled.  
  
“Take some.” Armin chuckled and pushed his plate towards some.  
  
“Nah I want the one with guacamole. Ymir hates guacamole.”  
  
Annie frowned. “How can anyone hate guacamole?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Krista shoved nachos in her mouth and chewed, moaning to herself as she swallowed. “I mean it’s guacamole, and you can call it guac’ for short. Guac’! How can you hate something called guac’?”  
  
Marco looked up. “It rhymes with cock. Kinda.”  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.  
  
Armin laughed loud and threw his head back. The drinks were starting to get to him. “Levi doesn’t like guacamole, unless it’s my guacamole.”  
  
“Well Ymir’s gay,” Krista mumbled.  
  
“Thanks to you,” Marco pointed out.  
  
“Thanks to me,” she said proudly. “Well… That’s a bit complicated. But, anyway, she’s gay and if she hates guac’ then it’s her problem because I love it.”  
  
“She likes my guacamole,” Armin looked at her. “I can show you the recipe sometime.”  
  
“Please!” Krista grinned.  
  
Annie smiled. “Hey, Krista… How are things with Ymir, anyway?”  
  
Krista looked up at her. “Well, honestly… pretty good. She’s a bit overprotective, but it’s kinda nice, and annoying, but nice. She’s getting comfortable with everything, little by little. I’m not rushing her into anything so she’s just taking her time. I admit I want to do some of that freaky stuff, but she needs her time. I still think she’s a shit, but that’s because she is.”  
  
“That’s good.” Annie chuckled. “I was worried how she would adjust.”  
  
Marco nodded. “She told me she wants you to meet her parents.”  
  
Krista felt her cheeks redden a little and she nodded. “Well, I told her my parents want to meet her—like properly, formally meet her, for dinner—and Ymir said sure and then she said she wants me to meet her parents…”  
  
“Wow.” Annie shared a look with Marco before glancing to Krista. “Shit’s getting really real between you two.”  
  
Krista laughed and nodded. “Yeah. It’s a bit scary, but I like it.”  
  
The waitress returned, carrying a tray. One by one, she lined up the sixteen shot glasses in two rows. “I can do them all at once or one at a time. What would you prefer?”  
  
“All at once!” Armin said quickly. “More fire.”  
  
Krista looked at him. “I really think that’s an unhealthy obsession, hun.”  
  
“Maybe a little…”  
  
The waitress put the tray down on another table and pulled out her matches. “Just make sure you blow out the drink before you drink it.”  
  
“We know,” Armin chimed. “And don’t keep the fire on too long, it can break the glass.”  
  
“Actually these are Pyrex glass,” she said. “They can take a bit of heat.”  
  
“Oh good.” Armin smiled.  
  
The waitress smiled. “Ready?”  
  
“Yes!” Armin screamed.  
  
She lit two matches, one in each hand, and tapped each shot glass once—blue flame came to life, burning over each glass. “And go!”  
  
All four of them snatched the first glass, blew out the flame, and threw their head back; the hot drink burned down their throat from heat and alcohol. They put their glass down and moved to the second. All four of them repeated the process: Grab, blow, shoot, burn. Next. Grab, blow, shoot, burn. Next. Grab, blow, shoot, burn.  
  
Krista slammed down her fourth glass and screamed, “Woo!”  
  
Annie almost choked on her fourth shot.  
  
Armin swallowed his fourth and smiled. “Who is way too excited now?”  
  
Marco was still on his third, taking his time.  
  
“Well I won!” Krista said with a chuckle. “Don’t judge me, okay? It’s one of the few times I get to go wild.”  
  
The waitress laughed. “Anything else?”  
  
Annie shook her head with a small smile. “I think we’re good for now.”  


⁂

  
  
It took less than fifteen minutes for the shots to settled in.  
  
“Oh… my… Goood,” Marco slurred. “Fuck you, Jean I’m gonna eat all of these nachos I’m going to get soo big he’s still going to love me!”  
  
Annie covered her face with her hand. Unlike the rest of them, she could actually hold her alcohol. Possibly because of body weight (she was the smallest, but she had muscle and muscle was denser), possibly because she drank fairly regularly, lightly but regularly. Four shots and two drinks still gave her a bit of a buzz, but she wasn’t on the same level as the rest of them.  
  
“I’m fucking beautiful,” Marco mumbled as he shoved a bunch of nachos in his mouth. “I’m beau’a’ul,” he said in between loud crunches.  
  
“Cheese strings.” Armin eyed them. “Oh God, cheeeeese strriiiiings. Why can’t you be my Dom.” He brought a nacho close and kissed the tip. “I’ll clean your house, and cook for you. I’m a good boy, Levi says I’m a good boy.”  
  
“I’m not a home wrecker,” Krista whined with her forehead against the cool table.  
  
Annie chuckled and pulled out her phone. “Mikasa needs to see this.” She opened the camera app on her phone and hit video. She hit record and aimed it at the blonde. “Krista, darling, say hi.”  
  
“Hi!” Krista shouted.  
  
“Are you drunk?”  
  
“A little maybe yeah kinda sorta no maybe yeah.”  
  
Annie silently shook with laughter. “So, what do you th—”  
  
“I am not a home wrecker!” Krista frowned. “And it was a pretty dress and really classy, okay?”  
  
Armin closed his eyes and put his head down. “Nap time.” He then decided he didn’t want to sleep alone and tried to cuddle Krista.  
  
“Get away from me, you…” Krista wiggled away. “You, you gay.”  
  
“You’re half gay,” Armin reminded her.  
  
“We’re all gay,” Marco reminded them all.  
  
Annie turned and aimed the phone at Marco. “Anything you want to say to Jean?”  
  
“I love Jean.” Marco grinned from ear to ear. His freckled cheeks were red from the alcohol as well as because he was thinking of his boyfriend. “He’s so sweet, and kind… and kinda stupid—but he’s got such a nice dick! Oh my God!” He fanned himself for a bit. “I’ve got my priorities right, Annie. Don’t judge me. His dick is amazing.”  
  
“We’re not judging!” Armin perked up. “Jean has a niiiice dick! You know who else has a nice dick? Eren. Eren has an amazing dick.”  
  
Annie raised an eyebrow. She was pretty sure Mikasa didn’t want to know, but, “Really?”  
  
“Mhm.” Armin swayed from side to side. “I’d suck him off until the time of end! Or, or maybe the end of time… Or whatever. And Levi! Levi’s dick is mouth-watering.”  
  
“Armin babe,” Annie said with a laugh, “Stop putting your hands down your pants.”  
  
Armin looked at her and sighed. “Fine. But they have nice dicks.”  
  
“Ew.” Krista frowned. “Dicks.”  
  
“Krista.” Annie smiled. “You’re bi, remember?”  
  
“Oh.” Krista blinked and rubbed her face. “Oh right, I am. I like a good dick.”  
  
“Levi’s dick,” Armin purred. Suddenly, he scowled. “But you can’t have cheese strings around his dick!”  
  
Marco nudged Annie. “I’m beautiful. If I get fat… that just means there’s more to love.” He looked at her with watery eyes. “Right?”  
  
“Exactly.” Annie nodded. “Eat up, sweetie.”  
  
“Armin,” Krista mumbled. “We’re gonna do a traitholion… Thai-lion… Thai-lee-on? Try-me-on. Try-me-athelete-on…”  
  
Armin looked at her. “Triathalon?”  
  
“Yeah. A try-me-Thai-leon. So much running, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Annie tilted her head. “You know triathalon means three things, like swimming, biking, and running?”  
  
“So we’re gonna do running, running, and running.”  
  
Armin grabbed a handful of nachos and just shoved them in his mouth; half of them fell on the table but he clearly didn’t mind.  
  
“I’m… sooo pretty,” Marco reminded them all.  
  
“You’re all so drunk.”  
  
“I’m drunk and in love with nachos.” Marco looked at her. “Can you have sex with nachos?”  
  
“Oh God…” Annie shook her head. “I think four shots was a bad idea.” She hit end record and saved it. “I think I’ll save this… blackmail or something.”  


⁂

  
  
When the waitress came by, Annie asked for the bill. After debating over keeping the bill separate or together, Annie decided to keep it together. She wasn’t surprised that it came to a hundred and thirty something dollars. With all the food they ate and the drinks… Especially the sixteen shots… She handed the waitress her card and smiled.  
  
“But…” Armin had spent the last ten years (as far as he was concerned) trying to divide a hundred and thirty-something by four. He could do the hundred and thirty, that was thirty three dollars, roughly, but how did a person divide ‘Something’ by four? “I’m too drunk.” He pulled out his wallet and took a red fifty dollar bill out. He handed it over to Marco. “Give it to Annie.”  
  
Marco took it and looked at her. “Here.”  
  
“No, it’s okay.” Annie waited for the waitress to hand her the machine. “It’s my treat.”  
  
Marco looked at Armin. “She said no.”  
  
Armin blinked. “Put it in her bra.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Annie was given the machine but almost dropped it when she looked down to see Marco shoved a pink note in her bra. She blinked twice and stared at him.  
  
Marco patted her chest once and then removed his hand. He stared at his hand and blinked at it. “I touched your boob.”  
  
Annie just punched in her PIN number. “Oh my God you guys…”  
  
“The first boob I ever touched.”  
  
The waitress couldn’t help but chuckle. “Are these guys going to be okay getting home?”  
  
“Yeah.” Annie shook her head. “I’ll take care of them.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Krista pouted. “I wanna touch Annie’s boob…” She suddenly lunged over the table and shoved a green twenty dollar bill in her bra. “Ooo.” Krista sat back. “Soft.”  
  
“Krista…” Annie stared at her for half a second before she looked back at the machine. It beeped. She pulled her card out and handed it to the waitress.  
  
“Thank you. Did you want your receipt?”  
  
“No, I’m fine. Thank you.”  
  
The waitress gave them one last smile. “Have a good night.”  
  
“You too.” Annie watched her go, until she felt Marco’s hand against her chest again. Two more bills were added, blue ones, five dollar bills. She thought she would have been mad, but considering how gay Marco was (gayer than Armin and that said something) she took it as a compliment. “I think that’s enough.”  
  
Marco nodded. “Did you tip high?”  
  
“I did, yeah.”  
  
Krista nodded as well. “Annie. I want to put more money in your boob. It means you’re a stripper.”  
  
“Thank you, Krista.”  
  
“Stripper,” Armin sighed longingly. “I’ve always wanted to be a stripper.”  
  
“Okay.” Annie got up and smiled. “Let’s get you guys home.”  


⁂

  
  
“You guys have fun?” Mikasa looked away from the road for half a second to look at her girlfriend before she flicked the turn signal and slowed down the car.  
  
“Yeah.” Annie nodded. “Thanks for picking them up, by the way. They could barely walk.”  
  
Mikasa smiled softly. “Least I could do.” She turned the steering wheel and pulled over. “Krista, this is your stop.”  
  
“No.” Krista stared to her right. “I have a show.”  
  
Annie and Mikasa both looked at the rear view mirror.  
  
Armin and Marco’s mouths were hot and heavy on each other. Marco’s hand sliding up Armin’s shirt and Armin moved over to straddle Marco’s hips.  
  
Annie took out her phone and turned her body to snap a pic. “Sending this to Jean, I think.”  
  
Krista kept staring. “This is hot…”  
  
Mikasa shook her head. “Krista, Ymir’s waiting for you.”  
  
“Ymir!” Krista threw her hands up and opened the car door. “I’m gonna tell her a secret. I’m the guacamole home wrecker.”  


⁂

  
  
Ymir chuckled and handed her a cup. “Here, babe.”  
  
Krista took the mug and blew on it. “What is it?”  
  
Ymir sat on the couch next to her and moved her arm over Krista’s shoulder. “It’s just tea, herbal, it’ll rehydrate you.”  
  
Krista grinned and her blue-green blurry eyes blinked slowly. “I wuv yew.”  
  
“I know babe.”  
  
“Smooch me.”  
  
“No way.” Ymir shook her head. “You breath is horrible.”  
  
Krista frowned. “I said smooch me you home wrecker!”  
  
Ymir leaned over and kissed her once. “You’re a loser.”  
  
“Your loser.”  
  
“My loser.”  
  
Krista smiled and sipped her tea. “I love you, Ymir.”  
  
“Love you too, Historia.”  


⁂

  
  
“Hey, you’re home.” Jean smiled as he opened the door. “I was just going t--”  
  
Marco shoved forward, pressing his lips against Jean’s. He closed the door behind him with his foot and let his hands wander over his Dom.  
  
“H-Hey,” Jean chuckled. “Someone’s frisky.”  
  
Marco grinned and kissed Jean’s cheek. “I kissed Armin…”  
  
“Oh.” Jean smirked. “Really?”  
  
Marco nodded. Even in his drunken state, he knew Jean was thinking of his dream threesome of Armin joining them one night. “It was nice. But, it wasn’t you.”  
  
Jean only smirked wider. “You know how to make me happy.”  
  
“Mhm. I know another way to make you happy…”  
  
Jean chuckled and backed away a little. “Marco, you’re drunk.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Just saying, can’t consent with alcohol and you know it’s kinda dangerous to do some D.s. with drunk people.”  
  
Marco leaned over and kissed Jean’s cheek. “I’m gonna go down on you tonight… Now.”  


⁂

  
  
Annie ran her hand through her blonde hair as they stepped into their medium sized apartment.  
  
Mikasa moved to the fridge. “Can I get you anything?”  
  
“Maybe water?” Annie took a seat at the kitchen table and rubbed her forehead. She heard a glass being placed in front of her and she smiled. “Thanks.”  
  
Mikasa didn’t reply. Her eyes were focused on the different colours in Annie’s bra. “Is that money?”  
  
“What?” She looked down. “Oh. Uh, yeah. I paid by card, so they wanted to chip in, and they decided to make me a stripper and put money in my bra.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
Annie chuckled and sipped her drink. “I was Marco’s first boob touch.”  
  
“Well.” Mikasa gave a tiny smile. “At least he got quality boobage.”  
  
Annie snickered. “Well everyone touched my quality boobage.”  
  
“I can’t blame them.”  
  
Annie’s phone vibrated and she looked at it. She laughed. “Marco apparently fell asleep mid-blowjob.”  
  
“How much did you guys drink…?”  
  
Annie changed apps on her phone. “Wanna watch a funny video?”  
  
“Sure.”  


⁂

  
  
“I’m home!” Armin slammed the door shut behind him. He giggled as he stumbled down the hall and eventually paused when he heard whispering. He entered super sneaky ninja mode and tried to look over the corner but…  
  
The next thing he knew, his ass was in the air and his face smacked against the kitchen floor.  
  
“Armin.”  
  
Levi’s voice.  
  
Smoooooth voice…  
  
Purr purr.  
  
“I’m okay!” Armin straightened his back and rubbed his face. Oh. The room was spinning. “I’m just dizzy.”  
  
“I’ll get you water. Have fun?”  
  
“Yeah.” Armin giggled some more and looked around. He stopped. He saw Eren, on all fours. With a leash. And kneepads. His eyes lit up. “Puppy!”  
  
Eren laughed.  
  
Armin patted the ground in front of him. “Woof woof!”  
  
“Arf!” Eren replied.  
  
“Woof!”  
  
“Arf!”  
  
“Woof!”  
  
“Arf! Arf!”  
  
Armin grinned. “Come here, boy!”  
  
Eren walked over on all fours and licked Armin’s cheek, a dog kiss.  
  
Armin hugged him to death and kissed Eren’s cheek. He giggled and nuzzled his new puppy. “He’s good at barking.”  
  
“He is.” Levi handed him a glass of water. “Drink some.”  
  
Armin stared at it. “I don’t wanna.” If he had to take the glass he’d have to let go of his puppy.  
  
“Alcohol also dehydrates, which means your shitty hangover is going to be worse unless you drink some.”  
  
Armin sighed the sigh that people sighed in funerals or something and let go of Eren. “Okay.” He moaned when he drank the water just because he could. He was the god damn king of the universe when it came to water. He could totally do breastroke like that blond shota swimmer, but then again when it came to Annie’s breast he was the only one who didn’t stroke.  
  
Levi leaned down and took Eren’s leash. “Come on, boy. We can leave him.”  
  
Armin pouted. He didn’t want to be left alone. He finished his glass of water and stood up. “I’m coming too.” But he ended up wobbling and the next thing he knew, he lost his footing and he was in Levi’s arms. “Hmm… Maybe I’m not coming.” He smiled and nuzzled Levi’s neck. “I should lie down, I think.”  
  
“Alright.” Levi righted him up and they slowly walked forward.  
  
Armin moved to the couch with Levi’s help and sat down. He threw his legs up and rested his head on the armrest. He closed his eyes and said goodbye to the world. He let out a small, soft noise, and let his mind go blank. Blank. Quiet. Nice. He suddenly opened his eyes. “Can Eren do tricks?”  
  
“I thought you were sleeping.”  
  
“I am.” Armin rolled over to face them. He wiggled a bit and got comfier. “Can he do tricks?”  
  
Levi looked at Eren. “I don’t know.”  
  
Suddenly getting an idea, “Eren!” Armin made a gun with his hand and pointed it at Eren. “Play dead, okay? Bang!” He cocked his hand back.  
  
“Arf!” Eren cried out before dropping to the floor.  
  
Armin blinked; for half a second he wondered if he actually used a gun.  
  
“Wow.” Levi blinked. “That was actually pretty good.”  
  
“Yeah.” Armin sat up, far too quickly, but he ignored the head rush. He tapped his knees. “I think he needs a treat!”  
  
Eren perked up.  
  
So cute!  
  
Armin tapped his knees again. “Come here!”  
  
Levi scowled. “Not on the furniture!”  
  
Eren hesitated, looking between Levi and Armin.  
  
Armin chuckled, knowing Eren would back out unless he was prompted. “But don’t you want a treat? Come up here. Come on! Come on! Come here boy!”  
  
Eren rushed over and hopped up on Armin’s lap.  
  
“Good boy.” Armin kissed his cheek and played with his brown hair. It was perfect. “Your treat is you get to kiss me.”  
  
Eren slobbered his tongue over Armin’s cheek.  
  
Armin chuckled and winced. “I meant an actual kiss, Eren.”  
  
“O-Oh.”  
  
Armin laughed. “Puppies aren’t supposed to talk!”  
  
“Sh-Shut up!” Eren looked away, cheeks red.  
  
Armin wanted to just smooch him to death, but—  
  
“Oy.” Levi’s voice snapped the good mood’s neck. “Down, boy. Now.”  
  
Eren hopped off Armin’s lap and lowered his head.  
  
“Aww…” Armin chuckled. “He didn’t even get his treat.”  
  
“He doesn’t deserve one.” Levi squatted down and played with Eren’s hair. He mumbled something Armin couldn’t quite hear and then chuckled at Eren being affectionate.  
  
“Arf!”  
  
“Now, let’s see what tricks you can do.” Levi tilted his head. “Give paw.”  
  
Eren held up one lanky hand and waited.  
  
Levi shook Eren’s hand and smiled. “Good boy.” He leaned in and kissed Eren’s cheek.  
  
“Not fair.” Armin pouted. “You’re never like that to me.”  
  
Levi looked at him. “That’s because you’re a little shit when we do pet play.”  
  
“That’s right.” Armin laughed and wiggled on the couch until he was on his back. He had memories of what they did during kitty play and he couldn’t help but laugh. Sometimes he would just move Levi’s stuff or throw his papers on the floor, then roll over for belly scratches as if he never did anything at all. “I am.”  
  
“I don’t reward bad behaviour,” Levi reminded.  
  
Levi muttered something else, but Armin stopped paying attention.  
  
Armin just zoned out and thought about his day. “I ate so much. Not as much as Marco but oh my God I want to put so many cheese strings around my dick.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nachos.” He looked over to Levi. “We ate nachos.”  
  
“Oh.” Levi just nodded.  
  
“Nacho-cheese!” Armin cackled wildly and snorted. When no one else laughed he rolled over. “You know that joke? The one that’s like… what do you call cheese that’s not yours?”  
  
“Yes. I know it.”  
  
“Nacho-cheese!”  
  
Eren chuckled.  
  
Levi shook his head. “Looks like he drank more than usual. Stay here, boy. I’m going to put him to bed.”  
  
Bed? Armin only had one thing to say about that: “Nacho-cheese!”  
  
“Yes, darling.” Levi walked over and slipped his arms under Armin’s neck and knees, picking him up bridal style.  
  
Armin’s cheeks flushed at the implications of bridal style and he giggled and snorted.  
  
“You’re so lucky you can cook and clean.” Levi looked over his shoulder. “Actually, you can take your knee pads off. I forgot about dinner. Set the table for two, would you?”  
  
Armin waited for Eren to say something, but he didn’t. Armin just stared at the ceiling and then saw it move. It took him a second to realise Levi was walking.  
  
“How much did you drink?”  
  
  
 _Annie sipped her Guinness and suddenly winced. Her left eye twitched and she scowled. She put her drink down and grabbed the little pink umbrella before tossing it over the balcony.  
  
  
Krista slammed down her fourth glass and screamed, “Woo!”  
  
  
“I’m fucking beautiful,” Marco mumbled as he shoved a bunch of nachos in his mouth. “I’m beau’a’ul,” he said in between loud crunches.  
  
  
Armin and Marco’s mouths were hot and heavy on each other. Marco’s hand sliding up Armin’s shirt and Armin moving over to straddled Marco’s hips._  
  
  
“Too much.”  
  
Levi looked at him.  
  
“Two B54s…”  
  
“Only two?”  
  
Wait… It took him a second: “No… I mean, four B52s. But we lit them on fire, so the alcohol burned.”  
  
Levi paused and looked at him. “You know that only burns the alcohol in the top part, right?”  
  
“Oh.” He wasn’t going to tell Marco that. Alcohol. Calories. Armin made eye contact with Levi. He couldn’t tell Marco, which meant he only had one thing to say for himself: “Nacho-cheese!”  
  
“I have no idea why I keep you around, Armin. I really don’t.”  
  
“It’s because I have a tight ass!”  
  
Levi snorted and moved slowly. “It’s more than that and you know it.”  
  
Armin grinned and leaned into Levi.  
  
“Oy. Don’t move. We’re on the stairs.”  
  
“We are?” Armin looked around and smiled. “I feel like a princess, and you’re my prince rescuing me from my tower.”  
  
“At least you’re a cute drunk.”  
  
Armin wiggled a bit and smooched Levi’s cheek. “Oops. I’m not supposed to move when we’re on the stairs.”  
  
“We’re not on the stairs anymore, Armin.”  
  
Armin blinked and looked around. He was a little surprised to see he was in his room.  
  
Levi chuckled and leaned down.  
  
Armin was laid in the soft sheets and he smiled. “Levi, Master, Sir, Ma’am?  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed the corners of the blankets. “Yes, Armin?”  
  
“You’re like the Jesus of sex.”  
  
Levi moved the blanket over the blond and made sure he was tucked in. “I don’t quite think that’s a politically correct thing to say.”  
  
“Be easy on me… I’m drunk.”  
  
“Fine.” Levi smiled. “But thank you.”  
  
“No… Thank you.” Armin looked up and smiled back at him. “Thank you, for being so good to me and nice to me, and taking care of me.”  
  
“Brat, of course I told you I would.”  
  
“Always?”  
  
Levi sighed. “Yes. Always.”  
  
Armin grinned. “Levi, Sir? Ma’am? Master?”  
  
“Yes, Armin?”  
  
“I wanna keep him…”  
  
Levi blinked. “Who?”  
  
“The puppy…”  
  
“Oh.” He silently chuckled to himself and ran a hand through Armin’s hair.  
  
“You know I always wanted a puppy when I was a kid.”  
  
Levi paused and stared at him. “Is that so?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Well, I’m sure we can do more puppy play. Maybe you can join him with kitty play… and hopefully I won’t have to smack your ass for knocking things over just because you can.”  
  
Armin cackled. “But I have to be true to a cat.”  
  
“Not all kittens are assholes.”  
  
“Yes they are.”  
  
Levi chuckled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He cupped Armin’s face and watched the blond lean into his hand, quietly dozing off. “But don’t worry. We’ll keep him. You’ll have your puppy to play with.”  
  
“No I mean…” Armin opened his eyes. “Not just puppy… I mean, I want to keep him. After the month, and the contract ends, I wanna keep Ewen.”  
  
Levi raised an eyebrow. “Ewen?”  
  
Armin nodded.  
  
“Adorable.” Levi smiled softly. “We’ll see.”  
  
Armin pouted. “Levi…”  
  
“Yes?” He chuckled.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Levi paused, eyes going slightly wide. He smiled and leaned over, pressing their lips together, letting it say all it needed to say. “Sleep well, Kitten.”  
  
“Okidoki.”  
  
“Adorable idiot,” Levi muttered before he stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. “Adorable idiot,” he repeated. “Looks like that’s my weakness.”


End file.
